The invention relates generally to outboard motors and to outboard motors including a flywheel and flywheel cover.
More particularly, the invention relates to outboard motors including four stroke internal combustion engines which include a crankshaft and a camshaft and which also include, above the engine block assembly, a timing gear fixed on the crankshaft, a flywheel fixed on the crankshaft, a timing gear fixed on the camshaft, and a timing belt connecting the timing gears.